


Lovesong Playlist

by partykeefus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Feel-good, Fluff, I added songs so you can listen while you read!!!, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partykeefus/pseuds/partykeefus
Summary: Keith and Shiro are graduated, engaged, and working towards making their ideal life together. One night, Shiro gets the impulse to dance and drags Keith down with him.





	Lovesong Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this! It's super short and it's terrible but it was fun writing and rereading it so I hope you enjoy!

Keith was standing in front of the stove, gently shaking the skillet on it. The peppers and onion slices swirled around in the pan and the butter popped occasionally. Shiro sat slouched at the kitchen table scrolling through his phone. He looked impossibly bored. That is, until he spotted something on his Facebook feed. His eyes lit up and he sat up straight, a grin spreading on his face. He quickly opened his Spotify and turned on the TV. He then cast the first song to the TV. [Cool synth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UUC8-hErZ4) began playing through the large speakers.

 

“Shiro, what are you doing?” Keith had the lilt of a smile in his voice.

 

“Noooothing!” Shiro got up quietly and walked to his unsuspecting fiancé. As soon as he was close enough, he spun him around and began swaying his hips to the beat. “Dance with me!” He laughed.

 

“Absolutely not! I’m trying to make dinner.” Keith responded and laughed, his hips betraying him by swaying along with Shiro’s.

 

“C’mon, just a little?” Shiro used his patented doe eyes on him. Relenting, Keith heaved a heavy sigh and removed the vegetables from the heat.

 

“Fine, just a few songs.” He placed his hands on his hips and looked expectantly at Shiro. “Well? You gonna lead or what? You know full well I can’t dance.”

 

Shiro held out his hand then and Keith took it eagerly. He spun him gently and began swinging their arms and rocking their hips together. Keith was smiling so wide his face hurt. The song hit the chorus and they bounced to the beat, chest to chest, then began swaying together. Shiro released a laugh and spun Keith once more. They repeated their mediocre dance moves until the song ended and an [upbeat acoustic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkyrIRyrRdY) song began playing.

 

They held each other close and stepped together around the kitchen. In circles, in zig zags, they maneuvered the kitchen floor. Keith snuck in kisses every few steps, and Shiro was thrilled by this. Shiro stopped abruptly and began swinging his hips back and forth, a hand on his hip, while wagging a finger in the air. Keith keeled over laughing and mimicked the silly move. Soon Shiro was laughing and grabbing Keith by the waist to hoist him into the air and spin them around. He’s practically squealing with laughter as he was placed down gently on his feet. By the time they swing around the kitchen once again, the song faded out. The next song was an [old love song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvxagNIBVLU).

 

“Really?” Keith giggled.

 

“Uhhh…” Shiro was a little red but grasped his fiancé’s hands and placed one on his shoulder and held the other out next to their bodies. “Yes?” He said as he starts to sway side to side slowly after placing his other hand on Keith’s hip.

 

“You sap.” Keith smiled like he had the world in his hands. As the song was saying it he slowly lowered his head to Shiro’s chest, not quite tall enough to reach his shoulder. They swayed side to side to the slow lull of the song. Keith eventually put his feet on top of Shiro’s and they began shuffling together. Shiro laid his chin atop Keith’s head and sighed contently. As the song was ending, they stopped swaying and pulled back only to come together in a languid kiss. The rest of the world seemed to fall away while they indulged in each other for a few more moments. Ending the kiss, they smiled warmly at each other and knocked their foreheads together gently.

 

“I love you, Keith.” Shiro breathed.

 

“I love you too, Takashi.” Keith replied, his voice dripping with affection.

 

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Keith got on his toes and pecked Shiro’s lips.

 

“Now can I make dinner?”

 

“Of course.”


End file.
